Sandbox/V
TECHNOLOGIES OF THE XAI Types of Xai technologies Devastators Devastators as massive mobile war-machines which are employed by the Obsidian Guard in planetary and interplanetary conflicts. They were first seen in combat during the Xyon Civil War, during which time the xanith employed the first devastators in combat against the Obsidian Guard during the First Battle of Iconia in XXXX AXU. These were not true war-machines, but were designed to terrorize and demoralize the Xai fighting against the xanith. The Obsidian Guard managed to acquire the blueprints to the versions used by the xanith following the end of the war, and developed the first truly combat worthy models shortly thereafter. Since then, devastators have come to form an important part of the Xai military machine. Dozens were sent to fight the Elysians following the civil war, and due to the destruction they caused, the conflict was aptly named the Devastator War as a result. Cyber-steed A cyber-steed is a robotic house designed for cross-country travel, especially when other methods of transportation are not available. They were originally designed for the rought deserts fo Navarro, but were adopted by the Obsidian Guard as an alternative to the costly troop transports, which were often ensnared in tight terrain and canyons. Cyber-steeds are often found on rural worlds of the Xai, and because of their low cost and lack of a need for nurishment and care, they are popular in low-tech and resource-scare regions of the Xai Ascendancy. Obsidian Guard units wielding electric power lances can regularly be found patrolling major population centers on cyber-steeds. The Guard also maintains a number of cavalry units for wartime, which allow for greatly mobility on the battlefield, and are much harder to track than contemporary vehicles. Nano-paste Nano-paste is an important medical clotting paste and anesthetic that is utilized by the Xai to heal wounds, clot large cuts, and stop burning pain and infections. The gel is widespread throughout Xai society, and is widely popular for its rapid healing abilities. Often considered one of the most important medical technologies of the Xai, nano-paste has been responsible for the longevity of Xai troops on the field of battle as well as in the mines and factories of industrial planets. The paste tightens quickly to seal off a wound or scar, and is sealable against liquids, such as blood, gases, and contaminants. When no longer needed, a solvent designed to remove it or a low-energy laser is applied. Due to the relatively high-technology needed to produce nano-paste, non-Xai species have not been able to acquire it, and must rely on Xai suppliers for a share. Ionic Barrier Ionic barriers are a form of shielding employed only by the Xai, and used to protect buildings, warships, and entire planets from harm. They are designed to serve a dual purpose: to repel radiation from energy weapons, and to repel solid objects through particle shielding. They have long proven to be near impenetrable through normal means, and are a common defense of the Xai on their many worlds in the galaxy. Various types of ionic barrier exist, though all serve the same purpose, to prevent harm to a person or object. Void Drive The void drive is the primary, or void engine, is an integral device developed by the Xai for faster-than-travel interstellar travel to traverse the space between the worlds of Xai'athus. The void drive has allowed for the expansion of the Xai civilization for the last two thousand years across a number of world, and the ability of the race to explore large portions of the galaxy with ease and fluidity. Its development by the Xai has also been a vital component to the development of the species, and the waging of war and trade, and spread of culture throughout Xai'athus. Void Gate Void gates are fixed structures in space or on the ground, that allow for instantaneous transportation between two or more points in galaxy. They operate by opening artificial wormholes that allow people, vehicles, ships and equipment to pass through to another location instantly. That were created by the Xai and the Elysians as a method of travel that was faster and safer than typical void drive jumping. However, this was done with the sacrifice of mobility and security. Void gates can only support links with one other void gate, and another must be built for a second or third connection. Depending on the size of a star and the number of planets, a solar system may only hold up to a number of void gates, which have been configured to siphon off of the solar energy of a star while buoyed to a nearby planet, all the while avoiding endangering that very same world in the event of a dangerous malfunction. Seri-cloth Seri-cloth is the primary texile used by the Xai for the production of their clothing and dress. It is silky in appearance, and highly insulative, helping to protect the wearing from the heat and the cold at all times. The Xai produce the cloth in high amounts, producing it using synthetic compounds produced on their homeworld, where the chemicals needed to make seri-cloth are found exclusively. Recently, however, the terraforming of other worlds have permitted seri-cloth to be produced on those worlds as well, as the chemicals needed are created during the terraforming process. When heated during the production process, seri-cloth becomes tight and elastic, and is used by female Xai as the primary garment they wear beneath all other clothing or as their main outfit. The number of layers of seri-cloth heated over the other increases the thickness and type of clothing it becomes. *1 layer: Undergarmets, tights, light clothing *2 layers: Bodysuit, leotard, shirt, dress, gloves, medium clothing *3 layers: Light jackets, heavy pants, hats, heavy clothing *4 layers: Heavy jackets, strong bodysuit, curtains, light armor *5 layers: Shields, whips, boots, tarps Nishatium Nishatium is an important liquid energy substance found on worlds inhabited or terraformed by the Xai. It was originally found only in the dark planets in the Void, where the Xai originated from, but following their migration into real space, and the terraforming of the planets they settled on, nishatium came to constitute one of the three major elements that were only found in the Void. Nishatium serves as the power source of all Xai devices, equipment, weapons, and warships, and without it, the Xai war-machine is without power. It is rendered into a crystalline form, which is then used as the actual energy source, though in its raw, liquid state, it is much more powerful, yet far more unstable and difficult to control. It glow bright purple in color, and its the reason why Xai weapon discharges, engine exhausts, and light sources, glow purple in color. Like the other two elements, nishatium isn't a finite resource, and will replenish its sources overtime, though currently, it is found on but a few worlds like sardonikium and nullium, and on far-flung worlds terraformed by the Xai over the last several centuries, which must be claimed to harness their new resources. Sardonikium Sardonikium is a jet-black crystalline material, with a slight purple to violent tinge to it, which is produced and utilized by the Xai species native to Xyon. Though its suffix give the impression that it is a metallic element, its is extremely unique in that it possesses many of the qualities from both metals and crystals, and surpasses anything used or even known to the relatively younger species in the galaxy. It stands side-by-side with nullium and nishatium as one of the three major elements used by the Xai as the foundation of their civilization. Nullium Nullium is a near-indestructible metal alloy that is found on the worlds located throughout the Xai Ascendancy. Valued for its many uses and properties, and can be found in the production of weapons, armors, buildings, and spacecraft. It can withstand assaults from the heat and cold, environmental extremes, even when it is thin or used in tiny amounts. Adding certain additives to the metal smelting process can increase the strength and durability of nullium, and can be shaped into any number of alloys and configurations depending on its planned usage. VoidNet The VoidNet, officially the Void Space Communications Network, is the pan-galactic communications grid developed and maintained by the Xai. It provides for a near-instantaneous flow of vital information, news, and monetary transactions of practically any location in the known universe. Its development has permitted for the connection of far-flung worlds and colonies to the core worlds of the Xai Ascendancy hundreds and even thousands of light-years away. Its development and continued maintenance is absolutely vital to the security and unity of the Ascendancy. Because the VoidNet sends its transmissions through Void Space, a region only accessible to the Xai and a few others, it is a secure mode of communication, and nearly impossible to bring down. Xai Heavy Battle Armor Xai Heavy Battle Armor is a line standard-issue combat armor developed and deployed by the Obsidian Guard for usage in dangerous environments such as on toxic planets, radioactive wastelands, and hazardous torrent worlds, where lightening and electric pheonomenon are common. This also includes active combat zones, as well as recently occupied and rebellious planets with high levels of insurgency. They are constructed from pieces of sardonikium on wealthier planets, or nullium on poorer or colonial worlds far from the core regions. Elite combat personnel are often times issued the heavy combat armor as signs of the superior training they receive, and the greater danger they face, as they generally serve as frontline troops or the first wave of soldiers to enter combat during a major battle. Expensive yet study, combat armor is in high demand on the worlds close to the frontlines of the Xai Ascendancy's never-ending conflicts with its neighbors over the few habitable and resource-rich planets of the galaxy. Hostile Environment Gear Hostile Environment Gear, also known as HEG, is the catch-all term used to refer to the different types of climate and terrain-specific gear tailor-made for use by the troops of the Obsidian Guard on planets with special environment. It can refer to the sardonikium and nullium exosuits used by the elite stormtroopers, often stationed in urban centers on worlds such as occupied Elysia; the form-fitting and revealing leotards and ponchos used by desert soldiers on worlds like Navarro; or the insulative fur-trimmed winter gear employed by the soldiers of the Guard to ice worlds such as Ix. Thanks to the naturally formidable physiology of the Xai, the Xai do not require as much protection from the environment or weaponry as other species, though it does help, and thus their gear does not conform to the views of bodily-protection held by other races in the galaxy. In either case, the HEG armor worn by the Xai soldiers is not entirely special outside of their specified environments, and serves as the standard-issue wear of the troops on-base and in the field. Xai Combat Armor Xai Combat Armor, or XCA, is a catch-all term used to describe the various kinds of combat wear used by the military forces of the Xai. These are the standard-issue field dress uniforms used by the rank-and-file Xai infantry, pilots, and sailors who serve on the front lines of the Obsidian Guard. *Infantry Uniform **Headgard: Knit cap, bandana, and balaclava **Outerwear: Poncho, heavy jacket, small sardonikium breast-plate **Tops: Crop top, sleeveless shirt, and short-sleeve shirt **Trousers: A pair of heavy combat trousers **Underwear: Single layer seri-cloth undergarments composed of a undershirt, sports brassiere, and panties **Footwear: Ankle-length, nullium-tipped boots made of five layers of refined seri-cloth, and a pair of single layer seri-cloth socks **Accessories: Two layer seri-cloth gloves, nullium-stamped holotags Nanotechnology Resurrection chambers Resurrection chambers are a place where the dead are brought back to life with the full memories and consciousness of the deceased. They were developed by the Xai as an artificial method in which to cheat death, though they do possess a natural, yet limited method as well. The first resurrection chambers were used during times of large-scale warfare back on Xyon, though in recent times, they have been adapted to operate on large starships and space stations, where Xai residing in the colonies have access to the chambers. The Xai are currently the only species with this form of technology, though it is highly sought after by their enemies. Because of the chambers, the Xai have an overwhelming advantage over their opponents, for they can now afford to massive attrition rates during prolonged conflict, while filing away at the numbers of their enemies. Psionic devices Advanced synthetic intelligence Robotics Cybernetics Vibroweapons Xai blades Stellar manipulation technology Cloaking Enslaving mechanisms Orbital Command Platforms Orbital command platforms are massive, city-sized floating fortresses that the Xai employ following their conquest of a planet, especially over a world with hostile flora and fauna. These platforms are often times used during a long, drawn-out conflict that did not end immediately, and is used to coordinate the Xai's war effort on the planet. Also, they serve as the capitals of the worlds they have been sent to until the population is either eradicated, pacified, or enslaved, and a permanent capital city is built, though the platform may serve as the permanent capital due to its strategic advantages. OCP's come in many sizes depending on the world in question, and range in population from a few thousand to more than two million. As such, they are heavily-armed, and possess hundreds of fighters, dropships, and for the largest, docking for frigates, corvettes, and gunships. Prefabricated planetary fortresses Prefabricated planetary fortresses are major military bases deployed by the Xai on a world they are actively conquering, garrisoning, or fortifying. On worlds located far from the Xai core worlds, these bases often times serve as the command centers of a Xai military force on the planet of interest. During a major conflict, there will often be dozens of these such military bases located across a planet, overseeing the military operations of each Xai force assigned to them. On other planets where the Xai have major colonies that co-exist with the native species, these bases are often larger, and serve as border points for the Xai colony, and may often have a massive wall connecting it to another fortress on more developed planets partially controlled by the Xai. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright